Yuri
Yuri is a Clavat male in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates''. He is Chelinka's younger twin brother. Appearance Yuri has brown hair with aqua green eyes. He is seen wearing a green, black, yellow and white outfit. He also wears white pantyhose. Personality He is cheerful and likes to play tricks on his sister, although he is never mean to her. He is brave and sees his father as his role model. After a time he ages and becomes more responsible while developing a more serious view of life. Having to take care of his sister for years, unable to get her to speak, made him taciturn, but this does not stop him from breaking into tears when Chelinka awakens and is finally able to stand up. Story Yuri is the "youngest" child of Latov and Aleria, born 28 seconds after Chelinka. Aleria was taken away from Chelinka and him by Cu Chaspel in return for the twins' safety, a deal that would eventually be broken. Ever since, Latov always told the twins that their mother had died while giving birth to them. The story of Yuri and his twin sister begins one day in their home village, Villa. Yuri lives here with his father, sister, and close friends, the Lilty, Meeth, and the Yuke, Alhanalem (whom they call "Al"). After being taught to use a hatchet, the siblings head off to the Valley of Heroes. It is here that Yuri is taught the basics of fighting by Stiltzkin. After defeating the dungeon boss, a Scorpion, Yuri and Chelinka are confronted by the ghost of Princess Tilika. Unafraid, Yuri tries to speak to her but Chelinka, frightened by the ghostly figure, grabs Yuri and runs. One night in Villa, he follows his father, who is staring off at the Ignes Fatui floating over Lake Cyela. When joined by Chelinka, the family sits together staring at the lake as Latov explains to them the nature of the lights over the water and tells them about their mother and how she was a famed Oracle. Yuri and his family head off to Rebena Te Ra the next day. While Latov goes off to do business, Yuri and Chelinka explore the city and meet the townspeople. When the town clock strikes three, the children return to the plaza to meet with their father. They find he is nowhere to be found until they see him walking into Old Town. After defeating an attacking Behemoth, the twins are again with the ghost of Tilika, who remains silent. They meet up again with Latov shortly after and leave Rebena Te Ra. One night, Cu Chaspel storms into the family household and demands Chelinka be handed over to the temple. Latov will not allow his daughter to be taken and is slain by the Lunite. Devastated by the loss, Yuri and Chelinka use the power of the Crystal to defeat Cu Chaspel. After the horrifying night, Yuri mournfully digs a grave for his father. When he heads home to cook dinner for his sister, he finds that she is unable to move and in a state of total silence. Unsure of what the future would bring, Yuri begins training endlessly day and night so he can gain the strength to protect his dear sister. Several years later, Chelinka finally awakes and greeted her twin brother in an emotional reunion. Yuri is galvanized to go on another adventure and heads off to Mount Vaal with Chelinka. At the summit, they find Al trapped inside a red crystal and free him. After reuniting with Alhanalem, the trio journey to Rebena Te Ra in order to warn King Kolka about the danger the Crystal Temple poses for the kingdom. After being refused the entrance by the guards, they proceed to Abyssus Forest with the purpose of vanquishing the recent monster threat that had arisen; the person who ended the threat would receive an audience with the king. They meet a Selkie boy named Gnash in the forest who joins the party after Al heals his poisoning, on the grounds that people who look as good to eat as they do can't be bad. He tells them that something is very wrong with the forest and aids them in defeating the Angry Flower. They then return to the city. Meeting the King Kolka, they discover that an impostor claiming to be Alhanalem himself had tricked the king and bent him to her will. The party travels to the ruins of Rela Cyel in order to retrieve an old gift the king made to Alhanalem as a proof of his identity. There, the party reunites with Meeth. After defeating Galdes, Yuri and Chelinka return home, with Chelinka returned to her mute self, when Yuri suddenly collapses one day. Over time, Yuri grows sick and is eventually confined to bed. Being near death, Chelinka uses all of her magic to save Yuri's life. Yuri is detached from his reality by her extreme use of magic, and wanders around multiple realities before the multiple Chelinkas and Yuris of the multiverse permanently seal off the branch of history that led to the events of the game. Yuri is then returned to his younger self and happily is reunited with his whole family, including Latov and Aleria. Gallery 7-123r.png 12-015r.png Ffccrof artwork youngyuri.jpg clavat male.jpg Category:Characters